


Powerful Love

by wikelia



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, FLUUUUFFFFFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikelia/pseuds/wikelia
Summary: It’s not that Hiccup and Astrid like leaving their kids to go to archipelago-wide meetings, but it certainly makes for an amazing time to see that they haven’t lost their spark just yet. Oneshot.





	Powerful Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for thewarriorofberk’s birthday. Happy birthday! I hope you enjoy this fluff!

Astrid should have been used to it by now.

Really, it was ridiculous that she wasn’t.

But she couldn’t help the absolutely delicious shiver that went up her spine whenever Hiccup put on the chief’s cloak and walked with a determined, confident pace, looking single-minded as he headed into a Thing. Knowing that this man was her husband filled her with such a thrill that she had to fight back a grin of appreciation whenever she looked at him as he walked into the meeting, or every time he spoke.

The only thing that gave her solace from the frustration of being so damn attracted to her husband was that she knew for a fact that he thought the same of her. Hiccup gave her as many appreciative looks as she gave him, and it left her just slightly breathless, but not enough to lose her cool in front of the other leaders. They never sat together, as to not be accused of her being a plus one, and to show that she was as much of a capable leader in her own right. She wasn’t there as his wife, but as the Chieftess and General of New Berk.

But sometimes, just sometimes, she only wanted to be his wife, to have him trap her against the walls of the cave the meetings took place in (on an abandoned island so that no one tribe would have an advantage) and kiss her, ravage her, make another kid, even.

Well, that last bit was going a little too far. Astrid loved Zephyr and Nuffink more than she had loved anyone in the world, but with how exhausted she and Hiccup already got on a daily basis, another child wasn’t in the books just yet.

And oh, she missed her kids. Every once in awhile that they would have to come to these meetings, the kids would stay over at Snotlout’s and while she, of course, trusted the man with everything she had, she couldn’t help but want to bring them along. Especially when Nuffink would pout and grab her hand and plead for her not to go.

But Odin above, maybe it was a good thing her kids didn’t come, or they would see how she gazed at Hiccup each time he placed his curled fingers near his lips, each time his green eyes became focused or passionate, each time that he sent her a smirk when they were in sync.

Astrid’s fingers twitched when he ran a hand through his hair in exasperation as he argued with the chief of the Visithugs about...crap, she had zoned out.

And it was a bad time too, because Hiccup then looked straight at her, gesturing in her direction. “Please tell him, As - General Hofferson.”

She tucked her hair in and nodded quickly, her voice stuck in her throat. Unfortunately, that didn’t cut it, and people were still looking at her expectantly. 

Astrid bit her tongue and cleared her throat uncomfortably. Hiccup gazed at her for two seconds before he realized what was going on and then dragged his index finger across his lower lip in a quick motion. Her eyes widened a little in understanding and she nodded quickly, waving a hand.

“Yes, exactly as he’s saying. If we let a trade route open through your island, Chief, then it will certainly be easier for the entire archipelago to get through.”

“That may be, but then why doesn’t New Berk open itself to this as well?”

“Our island is not easily reached by anyone, we Berkians have a bit of, er, experience, getting to high places. We’d gladly open a new route, but it would be useless to everyone. As you already know,” she added pointedly, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

Hiccup smirked, although she was the only one who saw it. They both looked at the chief expectantly. The man stroked his beard, looking between the two of them, before raising his hands in defeat.

“Alright, I don’t see why not.”

A few cheers sounded as the other leaders clapped him on the back, the Chief of the Bog Burglars let out a scathing, “Finally! And now we can have the rum!” 

Astrid rolled her eyes fondly, grinning as the drinks and mugs were brought out. She stood up, stretching lightly and yawning. Hiccup made his way to her, his arms sliding around her waist, his lips pressing against her cheek. Astrid let out a breathless sigh, careful not to look too tired or too comfortable in his embrace.

“I think I might skip out on the rum today,” Hiccup murmured in her ear.

Astrid snorted. “Wouldn’t want a repeat of last time.”

“Excuse me,” he said indignantly, “I wasn’t that drunk.”

“You asked me where you could find your wife and burst into tears when I said she died.”

“Well, that was your fault for saying you died!” Hiccup looked exasperated. “What kind of wife says she’s died?”

“The kind trying to mess with her drunk husband.” She grinned.

“Alright, minx,” he muttered quietly, a small smile on his face, “let’s get to our tent.”

They walked quietly, loudly, talking about the meeting, debating certain things, until finally they reached their rather large tent, collapsing on the sheets they had spread on the floor.

“I miss the bed,” Astrid moaned pitifully, “and I miss Zeph and Finky.”

“You know he hates that nickname.” Hiccup laughed, his arm over his closed eyes.

“You named him Nuffink, Hiccup, shut up.” Her lips quirked in a smile. “I think he wants to start going by Finn.”

“Hmm.” Hiccup made a noncommittal sound of agreement. “Good name. I miss them too.”

Astrid rolled over on top of him, brushing her thumb over his beard and whispering softly, “There are some...perks to them not being here though.”

Even now, after years of them being married, Hiccup’s cheeks flushed pleasantly, and her stomach flip-flopped. His eyes darkened, and he reached up to undo her braid, letting her hair splash loosely around her shoulder.

“And what would those perks be?” He kissed her collarbone, down to her neck. Astrid sighed, tilting her head up.

“I know you wanna drag this out, talk through it, but...mmh...I’m not really in the mood to wait after that long meeting.” 

He caught her lips after that, and Astrid cupped his cheeks as she kissed him back urgently. An incredible heat seeped into her, warming her cheeks. Hiccup spread the warmth to her entire body when he slid his arms around her back.

“Hiccup,” she gasped into the kiss.

He didn’t respond except to pull back and look up at her with all the adoration in the world. He whispered her name like a worship, and she tangled her fingers in his hair, kissing him again.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, kissing each other (on any part of the skin that was readily available - not lower than the shoulders). Hiccup’s touch continued to burn a spark in her, and Astrid revelled in the fact that they hadn’t lost their touch in the slightest.

It was a powerful love they shared. It would take a Hel of a lot more than a few years and a boring meeting for it to burn out.

**Author's Note:**

> For thewarriorofberk - no matter how many stories we’ve done together, the spark hasn’t gone out. ;D


End file.
